


I'll Take Care Of You

by sunrisepeaches



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Affectionate, Afterglow, FOREHEAD KISSES AND FEELINGS!!!, First Time, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Smut, Sweet, aftercare!!!, bottom!stell, consent!!!!!!, slow sweet sex, the whole story is in english btw, top!sejun, virgin!stell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisepeaches/pseuds/sunrisepeaches
Summary: "And to be honest, making love is all I'm capable of doing. I could never just… fuck you, you know?" Sejun chuckles lightly."I could never just kiss your body without kissing your soul equally."
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut I've ever written (but i've read hundreds, so i definitely know what i'm doing) so i'm rlly sorry if this might be a little cringey for you.
> 
> this also could possibly be the last smut i'd ever write, which is why this oneshot is really really long
> 
> or a little too much, idk. 
> 
> but please do read. :(( thank you <3

“That was insane, love!” Sejun exclaimed as soon as he and his boyfriend stepped into their flat.

“You really think so?” Stell replied, excited, all smiley and still full of energy, despite coming home fresh from a tiring performance on stage. 

Stell’s dance company held a recital and he had to do a solo contemporary dance. Sejun was at the front row. It was his first time watching Stell during a big performance. Him being amazed at how his boyfriend dances and graces the stage was one thing, but the way Stell moved on stage made Sejun feel things. Things that he’s never felt about his boyfriend in the four months they’ve been together. During the whole performance, all he could think about was how he just wanted to take him home and have his way with him. He tried to push those thoughts away in hopes that it won’t be the only thing he sees the minute he lays his eyes on his boyfriend, but he hasn’t had any luck just yet. He did, although, get lucky in hiding the growing tent inside his pants. 

“Babe, when I say you’re amazing, I mean it, alright?” Sejun kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, earning him a sweet sigh and a fond smile when he pulled away. 

“Like, damn, love. I’ve seen you dance a lot but this is my first time seeing you on such a big stage.” Sejun says as he sits on the couch adjacent to Stell. They take their shoes off and meet where the shoe rack is. 

"And the way you moved back there," Sejun’s tone suddenly changed from normal to a sultrier one. “Baby.” He cupped Stell’s cheek and his thumb started caressing it. Stell was blushing so hard, he could’ve sworn Sejun feels it under his touch. 

Sejun wanted to kiss his boyfriend right then and there, and start showering him with every single praise he could think of, and how he just wanted to take him. He knew he had to let it out somehow. He still has that mental video he took during Stell’s performance as something to look back to while getting off.

What he didn’t know, though, was that Stell has been feeling the same way, too. But the pair had never gone farther than kissing and making out. Stell has never experienced having a man touch him before, and he doesn’t know what to do with the sexual frustration he’s been putting up with, other than through muffled moans in the bedroom, touching himself, imagining it was Sejun's hand instead of his. 

“When I saw you on that stage tonight, I just can’t help but feel so proud of you. You’re so passionate in everything that you do, and it really showed out there. I don’t know, maybe it just… quadrupled how I feel about you?” Sejun chuckled and looked straight into Stell’s eyes. 

Stell couldn’t stand it anymore. He crashed his lips onto his boyfriend's, bringing his hand to cup Sejun’s face and the other on the back of his neck. Sejun let out a small moan at how sweet the moment is, and how good Stell’s touch felt. 

Their lips move in sync while they make their way to the couch. Stell was sitting on top of Sejun, and he tightened his grip on his hair because he knows he loves that. Sejun’s lips then made their way down Stell’s jaw and to his neck. He softly kissed the sensitive skin in slow, tantalizing rhythms, and Stell can’t help but moan out loud. Sejun was taken aback by what he just heard, but still continued leaving soft kisses on his boyfriend’s neck. 

While Stell was grinding himself on Sejun’s lap, the other was busy unbuttoning his shirt. Stell knew where they were going with this, but Sejun doesn’t know that he is still a virgin. He stopped moving and his hands made their way to Sejun’s before things went any further. 

“Babe?” Sejun then looked up at his boyfriend who was all flushed, but nervousness evident in his eyes. “Is everything alright? Am I moving too fast?” 

“Don’t worry, love, everything is fine.” Stell gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s just that… I don’t know…” He fumbles with his words, and he looks at Sejun, silently asking for help.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay.” Sejun cupped his hands on Stell’s cheeks. “We can stop here if you want to. You’ve had such a day, and the last thing I want is for you to tire yourself.” 

“I kinda actually… still want to keep going… but I…” Stell doesn’t know why it just couldn’t come out of his mouth. 

“Hey, look at me.” Sejun moves Stell’s head to face him. “You are an amazing guy. And I am so head over heels for you.” He smiles lovingly at his still-flushed boyfriend. 

“Shut up.” Stell tries to hide his smile. 

Sejun chuckles at how cute the younger man is. “It’s true, Stell. I’m in love with you, and these past four months have been so amazing. But it doesn’t mean we have to rush things.” 

“It’s not that, Sej.” Stell moves out of Sejun’s lap and sits right next to him. 

“Then what’s the matter, baby?” Sejun turns to look at Stell. “Talk to me.”

“It’s just that I… I’ve… I’ve never been… touched… before.” Stell says with a shaky voice. 

“O-oh…” Sejun nonchalantly says. “So that means… you’re a vi-” 

“Yeah...” Stell cuts him off. 

“You know, babe, you got me so nervous. I thought something was wrong.” Sejun says, relieved. “Why were you so scared to tell me? Were you afraid that I’d, what, shame you or something?” 

Stell nodded admittedly.

“Look at me, babydoll.” Sejun holds Stell’s hands. “There is no shame in wanting to wait, and there is especially no shame in being a virgin. I respect you, and I could never do anything to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Babe,” Sejun pulls Stell closer to him. “I love you. Okay? Nothing will ever change that.” Stell took this chance to close the small gap between his and Sejun’s lips. The kiss was softer this time. Sweet, passionate, and full of love. Stell whispers a soft “I love you” for every time their lips part. 

Stell pulls out of the kiss and looks right into Sejun’s eyes. “But I don’t want to wait anymore.” this earned a confused reaction from the other.  
“I want you to be my first.” as soon as Sejun heard those words, his eyes suddenly widened and his cock started throbbing more than earlier. 

"Y-you what?" Sejun says, still thinking he was just hearing things. 

"Babe, you heard me. Don't make me say it again." Stell covers his face. 

"Stell, I just want to make sure what I heard was right." 

"I, want you, to be, my, first." Stell says, leaving pauses everywhere, in hopes that Sejun, who still looked surprised, finally understands.

"Love, are you sure about this? Please know that I don't want you to feel pressured or obligated. I don't want or need that level of intimacy in this relationship unless you're ready for it"

Stell reaches out to hold Sejun's hands. "Babe, you have no idea how much I've wanted to take this next step with you. I love you, okay? God, so much more than you know. And I want my first time to be special. That's why I want it to be with you." 

Upon hearing that, Sejun was completely overjoyed. He went and crashed his lips onto Stell's, the kiss feeling heavy, hot, and sensual. All of their pent up sexual frustration finally led up to this moment. 

Stell climbed back onto Sejun's thighs and started moving again, the same way he did earlier. He was surprised when Sejun grabbed him by the back of his knees and suddenly stood up. 

As soon as they got to the bedroom, Sejun slowly laid Stell down on the bed and continued kissing him. 

"I want to stay like this a little longer," Sejun says as he moves his lips to Stell's jaw. "having you wrapped up in my arms like this."  
While Sejun was focusing his attention on Stell's neck, the other took off his shirt before unbuttoning his own. 

"Have I ever told you," Stell says, softly caressing Sejun’s cheeks. "how much I love your body?" he says while softly moving his hands over Sejun's torso. That earned a moan from him, which made Stell's pants grow tighter. 

"Fuck, baby. I love how your fingers feel. Keep on doing that, please." Sejun says, his voice getting deeper. Stell obliges and continues to do so. 

"Baby," Sejun says while still kissing Stell. "I can feel how hard you're getting. Do you want me that much?" 

"So much more than you could ever imagine," says Stell. "But," He suddenly sits up. "I'm really nervous." 

Sejun, who is now sitting across from him, chuckled lightly and kissed the younger man's forehead. "Don't be nervous, love." He smiles. "I will be as gentle as possible. Okay?" 

Sejun stretches out his hand for Stell to hold. "And to be honest, making love is all I'm capable of doing. I could never just… fuck you, you know?" Sejun chuckles lightly. "I could never just kiss your body without kissing your soul equally." He then leans in for one last kiss and an exchange of I love yous before making his way to the drawers. 

"Where are you going?" Stell asks as soon as Sejun leaves the bed. 

"Just… getting the stuff we need to keep us safe and happy." Sejun rummages the drawer. "Lube," He says as he takes out the strawberry flavored lube he's been keeping after a few uses. The scent reminds him of Stell, which makes it easier for him to get off. That's something he has yet to talk about with him. 

"Lube? Do we need that?" Stell asks. 

"Babe, trust me. You're gonna need this." Sejun chuckles and pulls out a condom and a glove.

Sejun can see the uneasy expression on his boyfriend’s face as soon as he turns around.

"Don't look so horrified." he laughs, slightly teasing the younger male. "I'm not just gonna dive right into you. I need to make sure you're prepped. The glove is just a safety precaution for the both of us." he then sits down on the bed. "Do you trust me?" Stell gave him a quick nod. 

"I need to hear it from you, Stell. Do you trust me?" Sejun asks once again, making sure that he is not making his boyfriend uncomfortable in any way. 

"Yes, Pau. I trust you." Stell says firmly. 

"Good. Now, lean back. Right against the pillows." Stell obliges and lays himself down comfortably while Sejun puts the glove on his hand.  
"I'm going to take your pants off, alright, love? Are you okay with that?" 

"I'm okay with that." Stell says, which then made Sejun pull his pants down. As soon as his eyes came in contact with Stell's hardened member, he felt his own throb again.

"Open your legs." Sejun let out a moan when Stell did so. "Fuck, Stell. Baby. You're so beautiful." Hearing that made Stell blush and hide his face. 

"Don't be embarrassed. Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Sejun chuckles and moves Stell's hands away from his face. “I wanna see your beautiful face, babydoll. Don’t hide it.” He then applies a generous amount of lube on his finger.

“I’m going to put a finger in now, okay? Are you comfortable with me touching you?” Sejun asks one last time.

“More than you think, Pau. Relax.” Stell laughs, lightly teasing his boyfriend. But deep inside, the love he has for him grew five times bigger. He adores the way Sejun makes sure he is comfortable and that he has his consent. That’s how he knew he made the right decision. 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He then positions his hand near him. “Are you ready, beautiful?”

Sejun slowly pushed a finger in after hearing a yes. The minute Sejun’s finger came in contact with Stell’s entrance, his cock twitched, and he let out the lightest grunt.

Sejun immediately noticed the way he reacted. “Stell? Are you okay, baby?” he asked, concerned. 

“It actually feels okay. It’s kinda nice, actually.” Stell calmly responds. Sejun let out a relieved sigh and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. 

Sejun slowly inched his finger until he was all the way in. He admires how brave and behaved his boyfriend is during all of that, and he loves how Stell never fails to express how he feels and be vocal about everything, including moans. 

“I’m going to add a second finger now, baby. Are you ready?” He applies more lube on the area and slowly stretches him out. 

The second Stell felt the stretch, he winced at the slight sting. Sejun saw his expression and apologized immediately.

“I know it hurts, baby. I’m sorry.” Sejun softly whispers. He is moving the second finger in, much slower, careful not to hurt Stell, who is now slowly adjusting to the sensation. 

"Love, it’s starting to feel a bit better.” Stell says in between moans. Sejun smiled at what Stell said and kissed his hand.

“Relax, baby. Stop squirming.” Sejun softly says. “I know it feels good, but I need you to stay put. It’s gonna make it hurt.” 

“Can I make noise, though?” Stell asked. Sejun laughed at the cute question and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Make as much noise as you want, baby. I need to hear it so I know what you feel. You’ve been doing so fucking amazing so far and I’m so proud of you. Please know that, alright?” Stell reaches out to cup Sejun’s cheek and whispers I love you before suddenly gasping and moaning. 

Sejun took care not to hurt Stell while still slowly stretching him out. The other tried not to move and squirm too much, just as his boyfriend asked. 

“Alright, it’s all inside you now.” Sejun says as he pushes the last bit of his finger inside. “Fuck, baby. You look so sexy like this. Are you liking it so far?” Sejun asks, making sure Stell is pleased. “Do you want me to move?” Stell couldn’t process a word because of the immense pleasure he’s feeling so he lets out a moan to signal Sejun he’s ready for anything.

Sejun started slowly moving his fingers in and out of him. The little whimpers that started coming out of Stell’s mouth made Sejun moan as well. Hearing how good he makes his boyfriend feel sends him to another dimension. He can’t help but reach down to his pants and slowly stroke himself. 

After a few seconds of movement, Sejun decided it was time for a treat and curled his finger upward, finding that sweet spot that he is certain Stell will love for him to caress. 

“FUCK! AGH!” Stell suddenly cries out in pleasure and starts bucking his hips and moaning loudly. 

Sejun found that sound so delicious he thought he was going to come right then.

“Fuck. Yes, baby, yes. Moan for me. Let me hear how good I can make you feel.” Sejun’s fingers were moving in and out of Stell at a steady pace. He was so immersed in the whole thing that he completely forgot he needed to be inside of him. 

“Wait, wait,” Sejun then stopped moving. Stell then opened his eyes, flushed, and out of breath. He was scared something went wrong.

“Shit, babe did I do something wrong?” Stell said, still panting.

“No, baby. You were so good for me. So fucking good.” Sejun slowly moved his fingers out, careful not to hurt him.

“I want you to cum, baby. But with me inside you.” Stell’s cock twitched at the sound of that.

“Well then, that makes two of us.” Stell smirks and laughs, feeling both nervous and excited. 

“Fuck, baby. The things you do to me.” Sejun says in a sultry voice. “Okay, let me just...” Sejun removes the glove off his hand and takes his pants off. The minute Stell laid his eyes on Sejun’s already wet cock, he felt himself throbbing harder than ever. But a part of him also felt scared. He was nervous it would hurt, or it wouldn’t fit.

“I had my pants on this whole time for a reason. I just didn’t want to pressure you in needing to go on, just because my pants were off. Just remember to tell me if you want me to pause, or slow down, or…” He then looks down at his boyfriend who had his eyes on the ceiling, looking nervous. Sejun wanted to dive into his brain to find out what he was thinking about.

“Baby.” Sejun interrupts Stell’s train of thoughts. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He reassures him, seeming to have read his mind.  
Sejun walked back to the bed. “I’ll take care of you, baby. I won’t do anything to hurt you, okay?” he then grabbed the condom that he got from the drawers earlier. 

“Can I put it on you?” Stell asks sweetly. Sejun fondly laughs and reached out his hand for Stell to grab on.

“Careful, it might hurt to sit. Grab my hand, I’ll slowly bring you up.” Stell then held on to Sejun as he slowly sat up. Sejun was right, it was a bit painful. But Stell can manage. He was then given the packet. 

“Wait… How do you open this thing?” Stell scrunches up his nose and dangles the condom back and forth. Sejun can’t help but laugh at his cuteness. He opened the packet and gave it to him. Stell took out the condom and slowly placed it on Sejun’s eager cock. The way Stell moved it down made Sejun moan in pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re teasing me, baby, aren’t you?” Sejun chuckles.

“Pau,” Stell moans. “You’re so big. You’re telling me that I’m beautiful but have you seen yourself?” Stell breathes out, his heart pounding in excitement and nervousness, but he trusts Sejun will take care of him.

Stell slowly lays back down to the pillows, getting himself ready, physically and emotionally. Sejun is just as nervous. He loves Stell too much and he doesn’t want to hurt him. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as soon as he positions himself closer to Stell’s entrance. The younger man’s heartbeat was equally as strong. 

“Before I do anything, I just want to let you know that I’m so honored that you chose to share this experience with me. I promise to make this special and one you will never forget. I love you, babydoll.” Sejun leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. They could just feel the burning passion that grew bigger for every time their lips touched. 

The both of them cannot believe this is happening. It was all still surreal for them. They’ve gone from secretly touching themselves to the thought of the other pleasuring them, to right here, right now, in this very moment, all of their fantasies coming to life. Sejun slowly inching inside Stell, pleasuring him and eliciting torturing moans and whimpers from him. 

“Fuck.” Sejun breathes out. “Are you okay, baby?” Sejun looks over to find his boyfriend, heavily breathing, eyes closed.

“Just breathe for me, darling. It’s okay. You’re okay. Tell me if I need to go slower, okay?” He kissed Stell, softer this time. He loved feeling Stell’s soft lips on his. It’s like they’re made for each other. 

Stell is ecstatic. The love of his life, making love to him and making him feel good was the best thing to ever happen. It’s painful, but it doesn’t matter. In fact, nothing matters. Nothing matters more than his heart beating, and his love for Sejun, both rapidly increasing and getting stronger by the second. 

“Fuck, you feel so good inside me, baby.” Stell whimpers and moans while Sejun is still slowly making his way inside.

“You’re so fucking tight, Stell. It’s incredible. You’re incredible.” Sejun shakily cries out.

“I’m almost all the way in, love. Just a little more…” Sejun then pushes all of him, his tip just gently touching the sweet spot. 

“FUCK! SEJUN!” Stell cried out in pleasure as soon as he felt Sejun hit that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“I’m gonna start moving now, okay? You ready?” Sejun asks before slowly starting to pull out, and gently push his way back in again,

“Pau…” Stell softly cries out, panting and whimpering.

“Yes, baby, yes. Fuck. Just like that. Just like that. Ugh, you’re so fucking good for me, Stell.” Sejun continues to concentrate on his movements, making sure  
everything is going smoothly.

“Can I touch myself? Please?” Stell asked. Sejun then moved his hand over Stell’s and brought them to his hard cock, which was already leaking precum.

Stell couldn’t believe what he was feeling. Everything was so intense, he couldn’t help but let everything out through tears. Sejun saw and heard Stell crying and instantly got nervous.

“Stell? Babe! Babe, why are you crying? Does anything hurt?” Sejun panted and moved his hands to stell’s cheeks, wiping away his tears.

“No, love.” Stell says, still crying. “It’s all just so-- Fuck. So overwhelming. And it feels so fucking good. Sorry.” Stell sniffles. 

Sejun smiled and kissed his boyfriend. “Don’t apologize, baby. It’s good to know that everything feels good.” Sejun says before starting to wipe off his tears. Stell couldn’t control the tears coming out of his eyes. “Shhh… Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. I got you, okay? I’m going slow, angel.” Sejun slowly grinds into Stell, making him arch his back and cry out in pleasure. 

“Yes, baby.” Sejun grunts. “Arch your back, just like that. Fuck you’re so fucking hot like this.” Sejun let out a throaty moan. 

Stell is loving the state he is in right now. The sweet and intimate moment is making it all the more special. He’s so lucky and happy that he has a boyfriend as loving and as caring as Sejun. The sounds coming out of the other man’s mouth is giving him the sign that he loves it as much as Stell does. He cups his hand on Sejun’s cheek and starts kissing him. Hearing their muffled moans turned him on so much, he can’t help but place his hand back on his already wet cock and slowly stroke it, being careful not to go too fast, or he won’t last long. 

“I’m going to go a little faster now, okay?” Sejun says and picks up the pace after hearing a confirmation from Stell to go faster. 

Their moans are getting louder with every thrust. Stell lets go of his cock and placed both of his hands on Sejun’s ass and squeezed it.

“Fuck! Stell! Keep your-- Fuck! Keep your hands there, baby, please.” Sejun groans, feeling how Stell’s soft hands are moving on his skin. 

“Am I doing well, love? Is this okay?” Stell asks. 

“You’re fucking amazing, Stell.” Stell threw his head back as soon as he heard that, and started moving his hips. 

“Fuck, baby. I love the way you move. You take my cock so well.” Sejun was surprised at how quick Stell adapted to this. He was beaming with pride. 

Stell's needy moans and whimpers were something Sejun did not expect to come out of his mouth. He found it so hot, he started to speed up a little more just to get those moans out of him.

“Baby, you feel so good. So. Fucking. Good. God, I’m so lucky-- ugh. I'm so lucky to have you, Pau.” upon hearing what Stell said, Sejun was shocked, his chest about to burst. 

"Wh-what did you say, baby?" Sejun said with a soft tone. 

"I'm so lucky to have you, Sejun." Stell looked into the older man's eyes and was about to give him a fond smile, but his eyes suddenly rolled back and he cried out in pleasure as Sejun suddenly quickened his pace. 

Sejun did not expect for Stell to say that. He was so surprised, his whole body almost forgot to function. Just when he thought he couldn't be more in love with his boyfriend is where Stell decides to make his heart skip a beat. The only way he could deal with everything he has been feeling is by thrusting faster and deeper into Stell. 

"Fuck, baby. You really do know what to say to turn me into jelly, don't you? Hmm? I'm not gonna last long if you do that." Sejun says, voice rough. 

"Yes! Fuck, just like that, please, baby! Please! Agh!" Stell is mush under Sejun. His moans and breathing are uncontrollable.  
Stell feels the familiar pool of heat in the bottom of his stomach. He knows what was about to come, but this sensation was new, something he never knew could be possibly felt. 

Sejun, on the other hand, felt Stell clench around him, which made him more sensitive, bringing him closer to the edge. He knew Stell was close, so he brought his hand to his chest and pinched a nipple. Stell's reaction made his cock twitch. 

"Fuck, baby. You're so hot like that. You like that? Hmm? You're so good for me, Stell." Sejun's thrusts are gettIng sloppier, a sign that he's getting closer. 

"Pau… Love, I- hnngghh" Stell whines. 

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. You're so close already. You wanna cum for me? I can feel you- ugh fuck. I can feel you clenching down on me." 

"Pau, I love you." says Stell, voice weak, but perfectly soft. 

"I love you too, Stell. So. Fucking Much. Agh! Fuck, baby, I'm so close. Are you gonna cum for me?" Sejun rolls his head back in pleasure, he's trying so hard to go on a little longer because he wants to cum together with Stell. 

"Love, I think I'm gonna- FUCK! Baby I'm gonna cum! " Stell bucks his hips upward, unable to control his movements.

"Sej…" Stell pleads. "Please please give it to me. Cum for me. Cum with me, baby." Stell pulls Sejun closer to him and wraps his arms around him, but Sejun quickly pulls back. 

"I want to see your face when I fill you with my cum for the first time, baby. Is it okay if- Shit. If we stay like this?"

At this point, Stell doesn't care anymore. He can't hold off much longer. He feels himself on the brink of orgasm.

"Yes YES! Fuck! Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you so much, baby. God, I love you" Stell cries out, finally getting the release he’s been fantasizing about for what felt like ever.

Sejun’s knees give out and as the both of them come undone, moaning and panting heavily in each other’s arms.

They stay in that position for a few seconds before Sejun lifts his head from Stell’s neck and brings his lips to his.

Stell was, again, overwhelmed with everything going on. Feeling his boyfriend’s lips on his, while he was still throbbing inside of him, literally seconds after their first orgasm together, he just couldn’t help but let the tears flow. He was, though, surprised to hear a sniffle from the older man. When Sejun pulled out of the kiss, the first thing Stell saw was a red-nosed Sejun with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

The pair looked at each other with adoration and fondness, a warm and fuzzy feeling taking over them as they gave each other a sweet smile, and sharing a good laugh in between sniffles while they wiped the tears off each other’s face.

“God, baby,” Sejun says. “You were so amazing. So fucking incredible.” he slowly pulls out of Stell and lays down beside him.

“Turn around, baby. Here,” Sejun scoots closer to Stell. “Just let me hold you.” He then wraps his arms around him, his hands on his chest, the both not seeming to care about the mess they made all over each other. They can clean that up later. Their priority is cuddling closer into each other, feeling the warmth radiate off of them. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Sejun asks, running his fingers through Stell’s hair.

“Full.” Stell says, his voice soft. The both of them laugh at the short, but honest statement.

“But to be really honest, that felt really amazing. Did it feel the same way for you too?” Stell asks

“Baby, that was just as amazing for me. I’m so glad you felt the same way.” Sejun kisses Stell’s shoulder. “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? Were you fine the whole time?” 

“There were some parts where it stung a little, but I knew it was normal considering it’s my first time, and I can manage it, anyways, so yes, everything was perfect. You are perfect. You didn’t hurt me. Alright?” Stell brings Sejun’s hand up for him to kiss.

“Thank you, Sejun. Really. Thank you for taking your time with me, thank you for making sure that I was comfortable and fine with everything, thank you for the hundreds of times you asked me if I was okay” Stell laughs. 

“Thank you for making this special for me, thank you for making me feel amazing, thank YOU for being amazing. But most importantly,” Stell turns around to face Sejun. “Thank you,” he then kisses his boyfriend’s forehead. “Thank you for being my first.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you managed to survive through a really really long oneshot like this, then i don't know what else to say other than thank you <3 i hope you weren't _too_ bored with some of the parts that were really draggy and wordy and descriptive blah blah you get it. i just wanted the readers to feel feelings bc i'm really all about feeling feelings you know what i mean? HAHAHA
> 
> anyways, thank you, again. it means the world to me.
> 
> please leave feedback so that if i feel like writing another one of these, i could use it to improve. tysm!! Xx


End file.
